Retro World
by Joshweiser22
Summary: A crossover between three retro game characters. Mario, Sonic, and Pac-Man meet in the real world!
1. The Beginning Of The End

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End**

A bridge straight in front of him. A platform floating right above him. And a koopa…attacking him. Bowser was defending his bridge release button from the one and only Mario. Mario jumped onto the platform and jumped over bowser, straight onto the button. The bridge below Bowser crumbled and he fell straight down it. Mario escaped it and ran over to Princess Peach who Bowser was holding captive. Now with Bowser gone, Mario and the princess could live happily ever after. Or so he thought.

"Alright! Our next adventure awaits us so there's no time to waste! We are sonic heroes!" said Sonic with his friends Tails and Knuckles right behind him. They crossed triple loop when Amy started catching up to them. She tackled Sonic. "I wouldn't let you get away from me this time Sonic!" she said as Sonic sighed.

"Come on Munchy! You don't want to eat us! Think of all we've been through together. Okay, bad example." said Clyde, running away from Pac-Man with his ghost friends Pinky, Inky, and Blinky. Pac-Man looked to Pac-Man Jr. He ran in the direction of the ghosts and jumped into the air where a Power Pellet that Pac-Man Jr. had just thrown was. Ms. Pac-Man cheered him on and Pac-Man landed right in front of the ghosts. They turned blue and Pac-Man went on chasing them.

All of a sudden, one of Erwin's syphon portals appeared right in front of Pac-Man and the ghosts. Now, Pac-Man's power pellet had worn out and the ghosts were back to normal. "Orson? Can you still here me?" Pac-Man asked into the open when he then heard Orson's voice in his head again "Affirmative, Pac-Man." "I think Erwin might still be at it. A syphoning portal just appeared right in front of me and my ghost buddies." Pac-Man said. "Uh, Pac-Man? I'm not detecting any portals in front of you. Not from Erwin or even the Spectral Realm…" Orson replied. Something strange was afoot.

"Tails! What's that!" Sonic said pointing to a giant portal that had appeared in front of them. "Do you think Chris is coming back?" Knuckles asked. "Nah, he can't come back. Are space won't be aligned for a very long time." Tails stated. Sonic started walking up to the portal. "Don't just go inside in Sonic!" Tails screamed.

"Mario. Come with me. There is something you must see." Princess Peach said, grabbing Mario's hand and pulling him. She ran over to another chamber in Bowser's castle. Inside it was a portal. Mario through fireballs inside of it and they just disappeared as soon as they went through it.

"Should I check it out, Orson?" asked Pac-Man. "It's up to you Pac-Man. I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep in contact with you if you go through…" Orson responded. Pac-Man walked straight up to the portal. Sonic stuck his hand through the portal. "Sonic, no!" Amy screamed worriedly. Mario told Princess Peach to stay there and ran right up to the portal. At the same time, the three of them all walked straight into the portal.


	2. Answers

**Chapter 2: Answers**

"Mama mia!" Mario screamed as he began falling down into a location unknown to him as Sonic and Pac-Man just screamed. Mario reached into his pocket and grabbed a leaf which had a face on it. Then he immediately turned into a Tanooki. Sonic turned around and noticed there was a white surface slanting straight downward. He pressed his feet on it and started running down on it. As for Pac-Man, it was no problem and he just butt-bounced to the ground.

The retro video game characters looked at each other. They were standing on a fluffy like floor. Like a carpet but it was much…bigger. They were actually only 2 inches long but they didn't know it. To them, they weren't small, everything else was just big. They began asking each other the basic questions anybody asks in a confused situation: Who are you? Where are we? How did we get here? And so on. All three of them were confused but they had at least determined who they were.

Mario, Sonic, and Pac-Man looked upward, the direction in which they came from. They saw a black cube with a flat screen in a front. It looked wavy. Almost like the portals the three of them had seen but different. More in-depth. Pac-Man, having seen television screens before knew exactly that that was one. After he explained what they did, Mario and Sonic were both very interested in it. Especially sense Pac-Man didn't even know why the screen looked…warped.

Sonic ran to the wall in which he ran down and tried running back up it. Even at his speed, though, he couldn't run up a perfectly straight surface and fell back down. Mario knew himself that even in a Tanooki suit, he'd only be able to stay up there a few seconds a not manage to get to the television screen. No P-Block or P Power-Up to be found either. And of course Pac-Man knew that there would be no way to get up to the screen. No power pellets of any type in sight plus, there were none that would get him up to the screen regardless. There was no way to get back to the television screen. And as for now, there was no way to get back home. The Retros were stuck.


	3. The Living Room

**Chapter 3: The Living Room**

"Well it doesn't look like there's much else to do here. We'll have to find another way. Let's go over here." Pac-Man said, pointing to a door. They went through a crack in the door and saw a giant couch in the middle of an even bigger room. They saw a Nintendo controller on top of the couch. They didn't know what it was but it was somehow calling to Mario. Sonic and Pac-Man were immune but Mario was walking straight towards it. As if he was hypnotized.

Mario got to the couch and tried climbing up to the seat but it was too high as he continued walking into the couch in place. Sonic and Pac-Man figured they could help him out. Pac-Man stood on top of Sonic and Sonic grabbed Mario and threw him up. Then, Sonic jumped up and pulled up Pac-Man.

Now the Retros were on top of the couch standing right next to the Nintendo controller. As soon as Mario touched the controller, he snapped out of his hypnotized state. Mario stood over by the A and B buttons. Sonic stood over by the D-Pad. And Pac-Man stood by the Start and Select buttons. The Retros looked up. There was another television screen. Except this one looked more like Pac-Man had described. It was a normal television without a portal in it. Pac-Man pressed start. A game appeared on screen. It said "Retro World" and had a picture of Mario, Sonic, and Pac-Man on it. The screen started fading out, getting ready for a cutscene.


	4. Dejavu

**Chapter 4: Dejavu**

Everything that had just happened within the last few minutes was being shown on screen. Mario rescuing Princess Peach, Sonic running away from Amy, and Pac-Man chasing ghosts. And then the portals were shown. The Retros, in the game, stepped through their respective portals and met up with each other in game except they didn't meet in the television portal room. They met in the living room. The same room the actual Retros were in right now.

The cutscene ended and the Retros realized that they could no control their video game counterparts on the T.V. screen. Maybe they could find a way to get into the T.V. portal from here! Sonic directed the in-game Retros to the T.V. room. Sure enough, the T.V. was wavy and had a portal in it. They went straight to the T.V. and tried figuring out some way to get up to it.

The screen started shaking. The door slammed straight open. A giant creature that resembled Mario stood in front of the room. Mario figured him to be a human. He walked in and snatched the three in-game Retros. The real Retros were staring at each other in a confused manner. The human made his other hand into a fist and a smashed the in-game Retros. They lost a quarter of their life. Letters appeared on the screen saying "BOSS LEVEL: Human".

The Retros just pressed random buttons and defeating the boss was fairly easy. The hard part was actually getting to the T.V. screen. The in-game Sonic was right in front of the in-game Mario. The in-game Pac-Man felt like fooling around and butt-bounced on the in-game Mario's head. This made the in-game Mario squish down but pop back up with a super high jump. The in-game Sonic was right in front of the in-game Mario so he was carried up with the in-game Mario and then managed to jump up to the T.V. screen. The in-game Sonic had made it.

Now that the in-game Sonic was at a high elevation, he'd have enough momentum while running down to run back up. He got the in-game Mario and the in-game Pac-Man to stand front and back and the in-game Sonic ran down as fast as he could, even faster than usual. Then he ran back up pushing them with their help to the screen. He just barely made it. Now the three in-game Retros were at the screen. They jumped in and the game said "YOU WIN" in big fat yellow letters. That's when the ground started shaking, much like it did in the game…


	5. The Boss Level

**Chapter 5: The Boss Level**

The shaking was coming from the television room. The Retros jumped off the couch and headed straight there. As they expected there was a giant human in the room. As in the game, it grabbed them and smashed them. Only difference this time was that it was real pain that hurt them ever so much. However, he could hurt them in-game and in real life, then that would mean that sense they could defeat him in-game, they would be able to defeat him in real life.

Mario's fireballs wouldn't do anything but roll off the human's back. Sonic couldn't do anything but run. Pac-Man, however, could butt-bounce and he did. He butt-bounced on the human's hand knocking it straight to the floor with the rest of his body tripping downward as well. Now, the human's face was in plain view. Mario threw fireball after fireball at his face. The human fell unconscious. Now, however, the human was on fire.

It was now Sonic's turn to shine. He ran around the human very fast, creating a tornado around him sucking up all the fire and then dissipating it in the air. This human wasn't just a computer program. This human was real and would wake up at any second so they would have to get to the television as fast as they could.

They followed what they did on the game. Pac-Man butt-bounced on Mario. Mario jumped up and picked up Sonic, throwing him towards the portal television. Pac-Man got in front of Mario and Sonic ran down, faster than normal. His momentum built up and he ran up pushing them to the top. They had made it. They were standing right next to the television screen. They could leave whenever they wanted to now. Question is, now that they had met each other and had a great time, did they really _want_ to go back?


	6. Re Connecting

**Chapter 6: Re-Connecting**

The answer was yes. Although it was a very hard answer to come to. Even in reality, it hadn't been too long that they had spent together but to them, it was like an eternity. Figuring out puzzles, running, fighting. It was their life. And they had fun doing it together. They felt as though it was a shame to part now. Still, they knew they had to. It was their duty. Without them, Bowser would rule the Mushroom Kingdom. Eggman would have all the seven chaos emeralds. And the ghosts would eat all of the Pac-People in the Pac-World. They couldn't let that happen. It may have cost a friendship but they knew it was the right thing to do. They hugged, nodded and all jumped into the television screen at the same time.

Everything went blank for a few seconds and then they came to their senses. Mario's eyes were closed but as soon as he opened them, he was right in front of where the portal used to be in his world except it wasn't there anymore. Princess Peach was confused. Apparently, she had never even seen the portal and Mario had just been standing there for 10 seconds. As if it were all in his head. Mario just kept staring where the portal used to be when the ground begun shaking. He turned around and saw that Bowser was back. Mario grabbed Princess Peach and ran off.

Sonic and Pac-Man had very similar experiences as well. After Sonic opened his eyes, he noticed that the portal was gone and Tails nor Knuckles had no recollection of even mentioning Chris's name. Then Sonic noticed Amy. He sure was in for it. But Amy, surprisingly, didn't jump on him. Instead, she began speaking. "Tails, Knuckles, you didn't see the portal?" she asked. They answered no. "Well I did. But I didn't see you really go anywhere. I just saw you jump in and jump out." Amy told Sonic. At least someone believed him, even if it was just Amy. "I was so worried you wouldn't come back!" she yelled, now back to her normal self. She went up and hugged Sonic. After everything, Sonic didn't feel like running away from Amy this time.

When Pac-Man opened his eyes, he too was in front of where the portal used to be. And noone had seen it except for Pac-Man. The ghosts, never knowing about any portal began crowding around him. Pac-Man's power pellet had already expired. Luckily, Pac-Man Jr. was there with another power pellet. He threw it at Pac-Man and he gobbled it up. The ghosts shouldn't have gotten so close to him because now it would be too easy for him.

Mario had done this a million times but he knew that this is what he had to do. It's what he came back for. He had to go rescue the princess from Bowser. Mario ran out of the castle and followed Bowser to the Mushroom Kingdom. He was hiding at the end of that place. He always did. He used a Tanooki leaf to give himself a Tanooki suit and he flew in Bowser's direction. It wouldn't be long now until he would be able to be with Princess Peach once more.

What was even more surprising about Sonic, was that he actually hugged Amy back. Sonic was tired out from his journey in the real world and instead decided go back home with everyone instead of running a mile ahead. As Sonic expected, however, Dr. Eggman soon showed up, wanting the Chaos Emeralds. "Same deal as always." Sonic thought to himself. He started homing attacking Dr. Eggman until the machine he was in blew up. Eggman would never win. It was virtually impossible. With all the action, it actually pumped Sonic up and he began running home. This, of course, led to Amy trying to chase him down which only led to Sonic running away from her instead of running home. It was just like old times. He just knew how to make fun with it.

The ghosts turned blue and turned around. One by one, Pac-Man began gobbling them up. Clyde was the last one left. He kept using his ghost powers to knock down towers but Pac-Man was smart enough to avoid them. Clyde had actually trapped himself between his own fallen down towers. He was stuck and Pac-Man jumped right next to him and gave him a great big CHOMP. His eyes went running away to meet up with the other ghost eyes. The Pac-World was safe for now. Pac-Man headed back home in the Pac-Village and continued to spend time with his family. Even Chomp-Chomp was there to have fun with them. Everything was great.

Mario continued to chase Bowser and Sonic continued to run from Amy. Pac-Man meanwhile spent time with his family. Everything was going great. Sure, the bad guys would be back, but that was their life. Without them, evil would destroy their worlds. They may not have been able to keep in contact with each other anymore but they knew that this was what they were supposed to do and they were just glad that they had made the right choice. The world would be in peace and they could all live happily ever after.


	7. Credits

**Actual Credits:**

**Super Mario**

**Created by:**

Shigeru Miyamoto

**Directed by:**

Shigeru Miyamoto

**Produced by:**

Shigeru Miyamoto

**Developed by:**

Nintendo Creative Department

**Published by:**

Nintendo

**Designed by:**

Shigeru Miyamoto

Takashi Tezuka

**Composed by:**

Koji Kondo

**Sonic Heroes**

**Created by:**

Yuji Naka

**Produced by:**

Hisao Oguchi

Yuji Naka

Kenjiro Morimoto

Miyoshi Takao

**Developed by:**

Sega

Sonic Team

Dimps

SIMS Co.

Ltd.

BioWare

Sumo Digital

**Published by:**

Sega

**Designed by:**

Takashi Iizuka

**Composed by:**

Jun Senoue

**Written by:**

Shiroh Maekawa

**Voice Actors:**

Ryan Drummond

William Corkery

Scott Dreier

David Humphrey

Lani Minella

Jon St. John

Jennifer Douillard

Sarah Wulfeck

Marc Biagi

Bill Corkery

Emily Corkery

Deem Bristow

Tomoko Sasaki

**Written by:**

Shiro Maekawa

**Pac-Man World 3**

**Created by:**

Töru Iwatani

**Directed by:**

Mark Estdale

**Produced by:**

Michael Morishita

Pierre Roux

Dan Tovar

**Developed by:**

Namco

Blitz Games

**Published by:**

Namco

Midway

**Designed by:**

Töru Iwatani

Shigeo Funaki

Toshio Kai

**Composed by:**

Toshio Kai

**Voice Actors:**

Martin Sherman

Regina Reagan

Stuart Milligan

Mindy Lee Raskin

John Guerrasio

Eric Meyers

Garrick Hagon

**Sonic X**

**Directed by:**

Hajime Kamegaki

**Produced by:**

Yuji Naka

Norman J. Grossfeld

Alfred Kahn

Michael Haigney

Tadahito Matsumoto

Matato Matsumoto

Takeshi Sasamura

Kenji Mizunuma

Michele M. Dunn

Julie Rath

Emi Sasaki

**Voice Actors:**

Jason Griffith

Suzanne Goldish

Amy Palant

Dan Green

Mike Pollock

Darren Dunstan

Andrew Rannells

Lisa Ortiz

Megan Hollingshead

Rebecca Honig

Jerry Lobozzo

Karen Neil

Jack Quevas

Gregory Abbey

Amy Birnbaum

Ted Lewis

Rachael Lillis

Oliver Wyman

Jimmy Zoppi

Caren Manuel

Bella Hudson

Matt Charles

David Wills

Sayaka Aoki

**Written by:**

Michael Haigney

Ted Lewis

John Touhey

Yuji Uekawa

Koji Miki

Yuji Naka

**FanFiction Credits:**

**Written by:**

Joshua Simon

**Shows/Games Used:**

Super Mario

Sonic Heroes

Pac-Man World 3

Sonic X

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the rights to anything that is or is related to Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Pac-Man.

**Final Comment:**

**Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed my fanfiction! It was so much fun to write this fanfiction so I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you again!**


End file.
